


My Fair Zelda

by iloveromance



Category: The Many Loves Of Dobie Gillis (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 17,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Despite her love for him, Dobie wants nothing to do with Zelda Gilroy. But when something completely unexpected happens, he begins to have second thoughts.
Relationships: Dobie Gillis/Zelda Gilroy





	1. Chapter 1

Take it from me, Dobie Gillis... High school is a pain! Believe me, I know...I've spent plenty of time there!

Central High School is filled with all sorts of people... There are pranksters, bullies, overachievers... and those are just the teachers!

Teachers are a puzzling sort; always praising you for work you've done well and then wanting you to work even harder.

If I wanted that sort of treatment, I'd spend all day at Gillis Grocery; the store that my father owns. He's forever trying to get me to stay there and help him do the work that he clearly doesn't want to do.

But that's a parent for you... Why he's almost as bad as the teachers!

This brings me to my point...

While teachers and parents are completely confusing, Girls are an entirely different story.

No matter what I do, I just can't figure them out. And trust me... I've been trying my whole life.

Sure, they're young, smart, sophisticated and beautiful, but aside from that they're a complete mystery to me.

Now, I'm no expert when it comes to girls, but sometimes I wish they were more like guys, you know?

Guys read comic books and watch sports... typical guy things that you'd expect them to do.

But not girls...

One minute they're complaining because they have too many boyfriends, so they push them away. And then when the guy finally takes the hint and leaves, the girls start complaining because they have no boyfriend. I just don't get it.

Yep, girls are a complete mystery to me.

And the biggest mystery of all is Thalia Menninger.

Thalia is the love of my life. She's the most perfect girl I've ever laid eyes on. Perfect figure, blonde hair, blue eyes. She's beautiful, and the most wonderful person I've ever encountered.

So why aren't I with her and why am I sitting in this park talking to a statue of The Thinker?

I'll tell you why...

As much as it hurts to do it.

For one thing, Thalia won't give me the time of day.

Actually that's not true. She did give me the time... Once.

We were walking down the hall side by side; her blonde hair shining beneath the fluorescent lights and she looked so beautiful that I just couldn't help myself. I turned to her and said...

"Thalia, I know we're still in high school but I love you. Will you marry me?"

Of course, at the exact moment I opened my mouth, the bell sounded and kids began to scramble through the hallways, nearly knocking her to the ground.

And before I could rescue my one true love and receive an answer to my impromptu proposal (which was completely sincere by the way... I would marry her in a heartbeat.), Milton Armitage appeared and once again became Thalia's hero.

The bell rang again and all I could do was stand there and stare at her. That's when she looked at the gold watch on her porcelain wrist and then into my eyes.

"Dobie, what are you doing standing there? It's almost 10:45! You're going to be late for Mr. Pomfritt's English class!"

Funny how something as trivial as being given the time of day could make my heart soar.

Perhaps there was hope for me yet.


	2. Chapter 2

"Like hi!"

At the sight of my friend who slid into the seat behind me, I groaned.

Maynard G. Krebs was the best buddy a guy could have but at that moment I was not in the mood for him.

All I wanted was to somehow try to get through the rest of the day, so that I could go home and think of a way to get Thalia to fall in love with me.

It couldn't be too hard. She'd been in love with every other guy in school, so she was bound to get to me eventually. I was just trying to speed things up.

Finally in a moment of desperation (or pure insanity-I haven't exactly figured out which), I turned in my seat to face my buddy.

"Maynard, can I ask you something?"

He looked at me blankly and I rolled my eyes.

"Well?" I finally said.

"Well what?"

"Can I ask you or not?"

"I guess so, as long as it's not too hard of a question. I didn't' study last night."

My hand covered my eyes in embarrassment. "Maynard, I'm not going to grade you! I just want your opinion!"

"On what?"

"I'm gettin' ready to tell ya!"

"Tell me what?"

I was two seconds from having a midlife crisis, which meant that by the time I turned thirty, I was going to be in big trouble.

But determined not to lose my patience, I forced myself to remain calm.

"Let me explain this as simply as possible. I-."

My explanation was interrupted by the sudden appearance of our English teacher, Mr. Pomfritt.

"Good morning students! I hope you're ready for another day of learning!"

There was a collective groan from the class, but can you blame them? It was bad enough that I couldn't manage to find a girl at Central High, but now I had to learn something too?

Unbelievable!

Sadly when it came to girls like Thalia Menninger, I was practically invisible. Or maybe I should make that ALL girls. Out of every girl in school, how was it possible that I couldn't manage to find a single one?

Well, one I actually wanted anyway...


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello Dobie."

The voice in my ear nearly made me jump out of my skin and I turned around, still shaking like a leaf.

"ZELDA! Must you always do that?"

I wasn't at all sorry for the irritation in my voice. This had been going on for far too long and it was high time I put a stop to it. If not, I was surely going to be forced to leave school to spend the afternoon in the emergency room at the hospital.

But come to think of it, that might not be such a bad thing.

When I returned my attention to Zelda she was staring at me, as though deep in thought.

"What's wrong now?"

"Nothing. I was just trying to think of an answer to your question."

"Um, what question?"

"You said 'Must you always do that?' and my answer is yes. I must."

"But why?" I hissed.

"Because I love you."

Oh brother, this was getting worse and worse all the time!

And despite the fact that Mr. Pomfritt was still speaking, at that moment all I cared about was setting Zelda Gilroy straight.

Because just between you and I, she didn't seem "all there" if you know that I mean.

"Zelda, that's ridiculous, you can't go around saying that you love me!"

But she simply ignored my logic and shrugged.

"Well, why not?"

"Why not?" I practically yelled. "Because it's impossible, that's why not!"

She shrugged again. "But why?"

I shifted uncomfortably in my chair and believe me, it was uncomfortable!

"Zelda, you can't be in love with me! We're in high school for one thing and another thing, we barely know each other!"

"I didn't say I was in love with you, Dobie. I said I love you. There's a big difference!"

This girl was getting stranger by the minute and suddenly I wished that a powerful force would knock me out of my seat and send me flying across the room. But the way things were progressing, I knew that the first person at my side would be Zelda.

Perhaps I could develop a sudden illness that left me hanging onto my life by a thread.

No... That's no good either, because I know without a doubt that Zelda would be at my death bed, pleading for me to stay.

So here I was stuck in Mr. Pomfritt's English class subjected to confessions of psychotic love from this strange girl who sat behind me.

"Okay, Zelda... So you love me but you're not in love with me. How is there a difference?"

"It doesn't matter how. Love is love and there's no sense in analyzing it. You should just be happy when someone says that they love you. Because believe me, Dobie... the only time you're going to hear it is from me. No one else would want you."

"WELL I'M NOT HAPPY!" I yelled.

Mr. Pomfritt stopped talking and stared at us.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Gillis and Miss Gilroy?"

I felt my face becoming as read as Mr. Pomfritt's tie.

"Um... No problem whatsoever, Mr. Pomfritt. Please, go on with your lesson. Zelda here was just-."

"I was telling Dobie that I love him."

When the class erupted into laughter, my body went cold, although not cold enough for the morgue, which is where I wanted to be. Either that or in a hole that led all the way to China.

But somehow that didn't seem far enough.


	4. Chapter 4

Several minutes later, Mr. Pomfritt had calmed the class down enough to speak, but I was more humiliated than ever. Even Maynard was laughing! And he was my buddy!

I daringly glanced at my darling Thalia and to my dismay, she was laughing as well. I could see her dainty hand over her perfect lips and that musical laugh that never failed to brighten my day.

But now her laughter was drowned out by 20 other kids, all laughing at me. ME! Dobie Gillis! What was so funny about me?

Instead of focusing on my humiliation I stared at my heavenly angel, imagining that she was laughing at a clever joke I had told. Had it been Thalia who had told me that she loved me, I would have been floating on air.

Ahh... Dear, sweet, lovable, greedy Thalia.

Always there for me whenever I needed her.

Not in the romantic sense of course (unless you count my dreams) but whenever I needed a glimpse of an angel, all I had to do was walk into Charlie Wong's Ice Cream Parlor and there she was... a breath of fresh air. I would walk up to her and say-

"MR GILLIS!"

Well, that couldn't be right.

A figure approached and I slowly raised my head to find Mr. Pomfritt standing before me; his arms crossed in front of his body. And believe me, he didn't look happy.

Uh ohhh...

Now my most humiliating moment of having Zelda Gilroy announce her love for me had been replaced by a different kind of humiliation; Educational.

The bell rang and the students shot out of their desks as though the building was on fire.

But they'd barely gotten to their feet when...

"Not so fast, class. Sit down!"

Everyone obeyed Mr. Pomfritt's orders and for some reason they all looked at me. What did I do?

The room was eerily silent except for the faint humming of an airplane outside of our classroom window. And I had the strangest urge to jump.

If someone found me lying on the grass with two broken legs it would be far less humiliating than what was going on in Mr. Pomfritt's English class.

At least I'd be unconscious.

"Because Mr. Gillis has so graciously wasted precious time, time that could have been used for me to present my lesson in full, I have no choice but to change my proposed homework assignment. Instead of writing an essay on how William Shakespeare's writings would translate into today's society, I'd like to touch on what Miss Gilroy and Mr. Gillis were talking about earlier; the subject of love."

My eyes widened and my mouth went dry. Perhaps I didn't need to jump out the window after all... I could just die peacefully right here.

"Now, I want each and every one of you to write an essay on what you think love is; be it romantic love or some other kind of love, such as love for a family member or pet... or even something else, like a song, or a movie."

His last words were directed at me and it was all I could do not to look him in the eye.

"And I want it in your hand first thing Monday morning. They will be graded on punctuality, originality and neatness. Class dismissed."

Monday morning? Did he get some kind of pleasure in ruining my weekend? And how in the heck was I supposed to explain what love is? I was just a kid!  
I was still contemplating this very idea when I realized that I was the only one left in the classroom and I headed for the door.

"Mr. Gillis?"

I froze in the doorway and turned around to find Mr. Pomfritt gesturing me to come closer.

I approached his desk, feeling like a murder suspect about to receive his sentence.

"Yes, Mr. Pomfritt?"

"I trust that the outburst you had in my class today won't happen again?"

I lowered my head in shame. "No sir."

"Fine. You're dismissed."

"Thank you sir."

As soon as I turned to leave the room I saw Zelda standing out in the hallway smiling at me.

"What do you want?" I groaned.

"I was waiting for you."

"Zelda you don't have to do that. What about your next class?"

"I don't care. I love you and I'm willing to wait for you... for as long as it takes."

"I have to go." I said brushing past her.

"You love me, Dobie. You just don't know it yet." She yelled down the hallway, causing my face to redden.

"Oh I know it, all right!" I yelled. "I know that I don't love you, Zelda."

At first I was afraid that I had embarrassed her, although I wondered why I even cared. And I was even going to apologize, but then she scrunched up her nose and shut her eyes, causing me to do the same.

I wished I could take it back, boy how I wished I could take it back! But then she said;

"See, I told you that you love me, Dobie!"

"It's just a reflex!" I yelled, suddenly realizing that I was yelling to an empty hallway.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello boys! How was school today?"

For the first time since I could remember, I was more anxious to start helping out at my father's grocery store than I was about being at school. At least here I could hide in the pantry and know that I wouldn't be missed for several hours. At school if I disappeared, 

Zelda always managed to find me; usually when I didn't want to be found!

"Hello, Mrs. Gillis." Maynard said in that politely annoying way of his. "School was great! You won't believe what happened!"

I groaned at his enthusiasm. "Maynard, nothing happened at school today, remember? Absolutely nothing!"

"Are you kidding? It was great! Zelda Gilroy told the whole class that she loves you! Don't you remember?"

I gave Maynard the most disgusted look I could muster. "No, I don't."

"Well, first she said-."

"I know what she said, Maynard! I was there!" I yelled, coming dangerously close to yet another nervous breakdown. I could feel my face turning several shades of red, and believe me it couldn't have been attractive!

"Oh don't be embarrassed, dear! Zelda's a sweet girl! It's only natural-."

"Mom, she's a pain, okay?" I yelled, startling even myself. "She's... Well, she's annoying and... Isn't that enough? Wherever I go there she is! And no matter how many times I try to get rid of her, she always comes crawling back!"

"Well dear then maybe it's a sign!"

I hated rolling my eyes at my dear, sweet, wonderful mother, who brought me into this world. But it was the only way I could think of to get my point across. Luckily for me (and my health), she didn't seem to notice-and neither did my father.

"Why can't there be another sign?" I pondered out loud, making a sweeping gesture in the air with my hand. "A sign that says Dobie and Thalia, together forever!"

And just as I expected, my mother gave an annoying sigh. "Oh Dobie, you're not still pining away for Thalia Menninger, are you?"

"What's wrong with Thalia?" I yelled, louder than I meant to. "She's beautiful, sweet, intelligent..."

"Doesn't know you exist." Maynard finished.

"Oh, she knows I exist all right. I've given her plenty of reasons to!" I countered. "But she just won't listen to reason when I tell her that we are meant to be together!"

"Dobie can't you give Zelda a chance?" My mother asked in that pleading tone of hers. The voice that made it impossible for me to say no. If I hadn't loved Winifred Gillis so much, I would have flat out refused to associate with Zelda. But when I looked into my mother's 

eyes, I said the only thing a guy could say.

"All right. I'll do it. I'll stop being so sore at her. And if she wants to tell everyone that she loves me, well... then it's all right with me! In fact, I'll embrace it! From now on, I, Dobie Gillis, am going to give Zelda Gilroy anything her heart desires; flowers, candy, romance." 

I hadn't meant to go that far but I couldn't help myself. And my mother was ecstatic.

"Oh Dobie that's wonderful! Zelda will be absolutely thrilled. She thinks you're such a sweet boy-and you are!"

I recoiled slightly at the closeness in which my mother hugged me, but I didn't dare pull away. "It's all right, Mom. I love ya and I'll do anything to make you happy."

"I love you too, Dobie. And you won't be sorry."

Now I dreaded the thought of going to school more than ever. Silently I prayed for a sudden case of tonsillitis that would render me speechless and unable to attend class at Central High. But of course that wasn't going to happen; not without a miracle from God.

So instead I picked up my books and headed to my room where I was determined to pour my heart out for the girl I truly loved. Mr. Pomfritt would be so impressed with my essay that he'd forget all about what had happened in class today.

And maybe, just maybe Zelda would be so shocked that she'd finally decide to leave me alone.

One could only hope.


	6. Chapter 6

(Monday Morning, Mr. Pomfritt's English Class)

"All right, Class. I assume that you all have your essays ready to turn in?"

The class groaned collectively and there was a surge of panic as papers shuffled and looks of dismay and horror filled the youthful faces. It was easy to see who had done the assignment and how had not.

Surprisingly Maynard had a smile on his face and he removed his essay from his folder with confidence. At that moment I felt strangely proud of my often forgetful friend. My curiosity was starting to get the better of me and I found that I wanted to know what had prompted him to do the assignment so willingly, let alone had shown so much enthusiasm for it.

Could my buddy have been bitten by the so-called love bug? It just didn't seem possible. Guys like Maynard G. Krebbs didn't fall in love, did they?

I continued to ponder this very thought as the class groaned and murmured, despite Mr. Pomfritt's efforts to quiet us down.

"Believe me Class, I'd much rather be standing here discussing my original assignment on Shakespeare-which I still intend to assign-but instead I think it would be much more entertaining-and perhaps even educational-to hear from those responsible for the opportunity you all had to do this engaging assignment. Now who wants to go first?"

We all looked over to find Maynard waving his hand madly in the air. "I do! I do!" he was yelling while a huge grin was plastered on his face.

"Well, that's very admirable of you, Maynard. But I was really referring to Mr. Gillis and Miss Gilroy."

I swallowed hard. "Um, us Mr. Pomfritt? Meaning Zelda and I?"

"That's exactly who I mean, Mr. Gillis. Since you and Miss Gilroy were responsible for the assigning of this project. Now who wants to go first?"

Much to my relief, Zelda raised her hand. But then I heard-

"Thank you, Mr. Gillis! I'm sure we'll all be interested in what you have to say about love."

Oh man...

Reluctantly I grabbed my paper and rose from my chair.

Here goes nothing...

"Thalia my darling, my love for you is like a red, red rose. I'd like to kiss you under your nose."

It was only when the class erupted into laughter that I realized what I had done. In the mist of contemplating the mystery of love, my thoughts had turned to my darling Thalia. And as a result, I had written a heartfelt letter of love to her, one that I had intended for only her ears.

"Go on Mr. Gillis. This is fascinating so far. I wasn't expecting your assignment to be about a girl we all know."

Neither was I.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Look, Mr. Pomfritt, it's not very good." I lied. For any girl would be overjoyed to receive such sentimental words.

"We'll be the judge of that. Now go on."

"Oh, all right."

I discreetly rolled my eyes at my teacher and glanced back at the letter in my hand. I took a deep breath and resumed my reading.

"Your smile brightens even my darkest days, your eyes twinkle like stars. Oh, Thalia Menninger, I love you more than my father's car."

Again laughter and scattered applause.

"Um... Thank you." I said obligingly before continuing. "I'd swim the deepest ocean, climb the highest mountain, and brave the hottest heat and the coldest cold. Thalia my darling I love you dearly with all of my heart and soul."

Amazingly there was no laughter this time; only rousing applause.

"That was very touching and poetic, Mr. Gillis."

My face reddened with embarrassment and I couldn't bring myself to look at anyone; especially Thalia. I could only imagine what she thought of me. And in my imagination, it definitely wasn't good.

"Um... Thank you, Mr. Pomfritt."

"Like wow! That was moving." Maynard said. When my eyes met his, he was wiping away tears. Clearly he was in one of his overly emotional states. And believe me, it wasn't a pretty sight! I've seen him cry at cereal commercials.

But then I looked at Zelda and I realized that perhaps I had a talent for writing love letters. For she too was wiping away tears.

"Oh for pete's sake, Zelda! Why are you crying?" I asked, trying to pretend that I was irritated.

"Maynard has it all wrong about your essay, Dobie." Zelda said.

I lowered my head in shame, wondering why I was hurt by Zelda's words.

"It was pretty bad wasn't it? But sadly it was better than the one I left at home."

But she only nodded and looked at Mr. Pomfritt.

"Dobie's essay wasn't just moving, nor was it bad. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard."

Ordinarily I didn't care what Zelda Gilroy thought about me, nor did I want to. But at that moment I felt immensely proud.

So proud in fact, that I didn't even care that Thalia was sitting in her seat with her nose in the air, glaring at me in annoyance.


	7. Chapter 7

When the bell rang, the class scrambled out of their seats as though the world would be ending any moment. But out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Thalia still sitting in her chair, looking ever so lovely as she thumbed through the pages of her English book.

Ah, that's my darling Thalia... always determined to be successful. She may not have been the best student at Central high, but when it came to finding a boyfriend, she was at the top of her class. And when I noticed that she was alone, I decided to make my move. Literally.

With a smile on my face I stood straight as an arrow-the way she was always advising me to do-and I walked toward her, displaying the suaveness of Cary Grant and the confidence of James Dean.

"Thalia my lamb, I trust that you heard my heartfelt ode to you?" I said, ever so smoothly.

She glared and me and rolled her eyes. "Oh, I heard it all right!"

Her outburst surprised me. "Y-you didn't like it?"

"No I didn't like it! I didn't like it one bit!" she yelled. "Dobie Gillis how could you humiliate me like that in front of the entire class?"

My James Dean ego deflated like a cheap balloon from one of Maynard's circus themed birthday parties and I wanted to drop to one knee and beg her forgiveness. And should I be so bold since I was already on one knee, propose marriage in the process.

But marriage could wait. At that moment, all I cared about was obtaining her trust and forgiveness.

Daringly I took her hand in mine, surprised when she allowed me to bring her soft hand to my lips and sit down beside her.

"Thalia, my darling, what can I do to make it up to you?" I asked. "I'll take you anywhere you want to go, buy you anything your heart desires..."

This seemed to get her attention, as everyone knew that the way to a girl's heart was through a guy's wallet.

"Well... I've always wanted to go to Paris." She admitted.

My heart fluttered at the thought of Thalia and I kissing at sunset on the top of the Eiffel Tower and at twilight, sharing a croissant at a quaint sidewalk café. And then perhaps a cup of French coffee and-."

"Oh, and I do need a new pair of shoes." She continued, therefore breaking my heavenly daydream in two.

"Shoes?" I asked thoroughly confused. "My darling, when we get to Paris, I'll buy you all the shoes you want."

"Dobie don't be ridiculous." She said, laughing. "I meant for the dance."

Now I was even more confused. "Dance?"

She sighed deeply and rose from her chair with her hands on her hips.

"Dobie Gillis, don't tell me that you forgot about it! The dance? The Spring Formal?"

"Well of course I remember the dance!" I said, although if she hadn't mentioned it, I surely would have spent Saturday night with my father and mother watching reruns on television. "I just... figured that you'd picked out the perfect shoes months ago! Why, it wouldn't surprise me at all if you had lined up a date for the Spring Formal last summer!"

"Actually I don't have a date."

Had I not been sitting down, I surely would have fainted dead away. This had to be a dream. Thalia Menninger, the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen, didn't have a date for one of the biggest social events of the year?

Oh, I knew a sign when I saw one and this was the biggest sign known to man. Even bigger than the one in front of my father's grocery store. For with one simple question I, Dobie Gillis, was bound and determined to win Thalia's heart.

But when she gathered her books and walked toward the door, I realized that I had to move fast.

"Thalia, there's something I want to ask you. But first let me read you something." I looked around suddenly aware that my carefully written ode was nowhere to be found. "I... hang on a second. I just had it here somewhere."

She turned to me with some annoyance. "Dobie is this going to take long, because Bruce is waiting for me."

I swallowed hard. "Um... Bruce?"

"Bruce Peterson? My lab partner?"

Right... The biggest jerk at Central High. The guy who's always picking on poor Maynard.

"And... you're not going to the dance with him?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" She said, making me happier than I ever thought possible. "Now, what did you want to ask me?" She continued.

I guess I had no choice but to do this without the help of my poetic ability.

"Oh, right... Thalia, would you do me the honor of allowing me to take you to the Spring Formal?"

Her eyes widened and I smiled in anticipation of her answer.

"No! Absolutely not!"

Well, that wasn't the answer I was looking for. Perhaps if I rephrased the question.

"Thalia my darling, your eyes sparkle like diamonds, your hair shines like the sun. And I would be the luckiest man in the world to be seen on your arm at the Spring Formal."

Her eyebrows rose. "Man?"

This time it was I who rolled my eyes. "All right, almost a man! So will ya?"

"Will I what?"

I exhaled deeply. I've heard of playing hard to get but this was ridiculous!

"Thalia, for crying out loud, will you go to the dance with me or not?"

"Dobie Gillis for the last time, no!" she shouted, "Now how many times do I have to say it?"

Defeated, I hung my head low and looked at my shoes. "Just once would have been enough." I muttered as I heard her walk out of the classroom. And when I returned my gaze to the door it was empty-just like the balloon of my deflated heart.


	8. Chapter 8

I sighed deeply and walked into the hallway that with any luck I'd find empty. At that moment I wanted to be alone with my thoughts. But the moment I reached my locker, I stopped in my tracks. There, across the hall was Zelda... And she was staring at a piece of paper in her hands that looked vaguely familiar. I'd know that handwriting anywhere. It was mine... and the words were meant for Thalia Menninger... even if the entire class had heard it as well.

Angrily I walked over to her and demanded an explanation.

"Zelda, what are you doing with that?"When she looked up I was startled to see that she was crying. The sight made me roll my eyes.

I tell ya, girls cried for the most ridiculous reasons; their makeup smeared, or they broke a nail. And Zelda was crying because... well, I don't know but it was bound to be something stupid. And what did I care anyway? If she wanted to cry like a baby, so be it! As long as she stayed away from me, things would be just fine!

I know, I know... I promised my mother that I'd associate with Zelda, but give a guy a break! I needed someone completely different from Zelda Gilroy. Someone... well, someone like Thalia Menninger.

Oh, who was I kidding? Thalia wouldn't go to the Spring Formal with me if I were the last person on earth. In her eyes, I'm not good enough for her. Me! Dobie Gillis!

Well, one thing was for sure. I wasn't going to hang around the empty hallways of Central High. And as I reached the front door, I turned to find Zelda standing right where I left her, still crying.

But I didn't care. The last thing I wanted was to get involved in a teenage girl's melodrama. So I walked out the front door of Central High and didn't look back. Well, until I crossed the street that is.

Oh, why did a guy like me have to have such a guilty conscious?

Like a soldier, I turned and marched right back into school. And just as I expected, there was Zelda, standing in the exact same spot, still holding my paper... and still crying.

"Oh, for Pete's sake, Zelda why are you crying?" I demanded.

She looked at me with tear-filled eyes. "This is just so... beautiful."

I glanced at the paper. "May I?"

She shrugged and moved the paper toward me. "Of course. It's yours anyway. You must have dropped it after the bell rang. I was going to give it to you, but I saw you in Mr. Pomfritt's classroom talking to Thalia."

I took the paper from her, feeling strangely ashamed. "Thank you, Zelda. You... really think this is beautiful?"

"Oh yes." She sighed, wiping away a tear. "You're very poetic Dobie Gillis and any girl would love to have something so beautifully written. You may be stupid, but you're very poetic."

"Now, just a minute!" I protested.

"Oh, I didn't mean anything by it, and in fact this will help me."

"Help you...what?"

"Get Thalia."

"Get Thalia... what?"

"Come on, Dobie, I know you want to go to that dance with her."

"More than anything but it's just not going to happen."

"What are you talking about? Any girl would be crazy not to want to go with you after reading these beautiful words of heartfelt devotion."

"Well, Thalia sure doesn't." I said, unable to hide my irritation. "I came right out and asked her but she laughed in my face!"

"Trust me, Dobie. She'll go to that dance with you or my name isn't Zelda Gilroy!"

"What are you going to do?"

"Just trust me."

But hearing those three little words made me wonder if I should trust her even less. "Why would you help me get Thalia to accompany me to the dance?" I asked carefully.

"Because you're stupid, lazy and you'll never amount to anything. And besides that, I love you."

Oh brother...

"Zelda, how can you possibly love me when you call me stupid and lazy?"

"Hey don't take it the wrong way! Now look, I've gotta go but I guarantee you that come Saturday night, you and Thalia will be the best looking couple at the Spring Formal. Goodbye Dobie."

"Goodbye...Zelda."

As I walked out of Central High once more and headed for home, my thoughts weren't of Thalia and how beautiful she was going to look on my arm at the Spring Formal, but of the girl who was walking away from me.

Maybe Zelda Gilroy wasn't so bad after all.


	9. Chapter 9

"Like whoa!"

When Maynard and I arrived at Charlie Wong's Ice Cream Parlor that afternoon, I stopped dead in my tracks. There, sitting across from the girl of my dreams was Zelda!

Oh brother…

They were staring right at each other, engrossed in conversation and there was no telling what neurotic ideas Zelda was putting into Thalia's head.

"Like, aren't you going to go over there and give Zelda a piece of your mind?"

I wanted to, boy how I wanted to! But at the last minute, I changed my mind. "No." I said firmly.

"Are you like crazy?" Maynard yelled. His outburst made a few heads turn and for the first time I could remember (or that day anyway), I was embarrassed to be standing next to him. But I couldn't make a scene. To humiliate myself in front of Thalia would be detrimental to my self-esteem. Not to mention that it happened all the time. Perhaps it was best if I sat at a table alone.

My head lowered and I looked down at my feet. Who was I kidding? I was never going to get Thalia. She didn't love me; Zelda did. But I sure as heck didn't love Zelda! She was a real pain and if you ask me, she wasn't very bright. Oh, she was smart all right. Her grades were marks I could never even aspire to. But when it came to the school of life, Zelda was way below average.

Again I found myself wondering what in the world she could have been saying to Thalia. A conversation like that had all the makings of a disaster. Nothing good could possibly come from-

"Dobie, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Startled out of my thoughts I turned my head to find myself staring into the eyes of an angel. I took her soft hands in mine and gazed at her deeply. "Y-you want to talk to me?"

"Yes, Dobie. Now can I sit down? Thank you."

I watched as Thalia sat down across from me without being asked.

"Now, I want to talk to you about something very important." She began.

"Yes, my darling?"

"It's about the dance."

My heart sank as my hopes were dashed once more. I was about to find out what humiliating information Zelda had put into Thalia's head. I had to remain calm and think positive thoughts, the way my mother had advised me so many times. But in this case it was darn near impossible. The only thing I was positive about was that Zelda and I were never going to be a couple. But I wasn't about to stop thinking positive. One way or another I was going to make Thalia realize that it was me that she loved and that not that swelled headed Milton Armitage or that jerk Bruce Peterson.

"Dobie, are you listening to me?"

Her sweet but demanding voice broke into my thoughts and I looked into her eyes once more. "Of course my darling. Um… what were you saying?"

She sighed with annoyance and then smiled. "I was asking what kind of corsage you are going to buy me."

I blinked in surprise. "Corsage?"

"For the dance, silly! Now it's the Spring Formal and I can't very well be without one. Whomever heard of a girl going to a dance wearing a light blue dress and no corsage? Nobody, that's who!"

"I –I think you mean whom." I corrected, regretting the comment immediately. What was I thinking, correcting Thalia's grammar? She was sure to be furious and never speak to me again. But to my amazement, she only smiled.

"Why Dobie Gillis, you are intelligent, aren't you?"

I blushed and shrugged my shoulders. "Aw shucks, Thalia."

"So what kind of corsage are you going to buy me?"

For a moment I thought I had misheard her. "You want me to buy you a corsage for the dance?"

"That's right."

"But… what about your date?"

This time she laughed out loud. "Oh Dobie, you're so funny!"

"I am?"

"Well, yes! Who do you think my date is? After all, you're the one who asked me to be your date!"

"But you said, and I quote- No, absolutely not!"

At this she quickly looked away and touched her face. "I know that's what I said but…"

I watched her expression intently hoping to see some sign, but I didn't have a clue as to her intentions. And so I waited, on pins and needles I might add, for an explanation. "You were saying, Thalia?"

"Right… well, it doesn't matter what I said before, Dobie. What matters is that you arrive at my doorstep at approximately 7:30 and don't be late!"

My smile was as wide as the continental United States. "Oh, I won't, Thalia my darling!" I called to her as she headed for the door.

But then she paused and turned around "And Dobie, one more thing. Make sure that you have plenty of money! At least fifteen dollars!"

Stunned by I what I had just heard, I could only stare in shock.

"Whoa! Like what was that all about?" I heard Maynard asking. Or at least I think I heard him. Then again I'm not sure I heard anything but the song in my heart.

I had a date with the girl of my dreams.


	10. Chapter 10

I was still on Cloud nine when I floated through the front door of Gillis Grocery, smiling at the glances I received from Mom and Dad.

"Hello Dobie. You certainly look happy!" Mom said.

I kissed her cheek and headed for my apron. "I am happy, Mom. In fact, I'm completely euphoric!"

"Well that's nice dear." Mom replied and I suddenly got the feeling that she had no idea what the word euphoric meant.

"In fact, I'm so happy that I feel like I can do anything at all!" I continued.

Dad glared at me with his hands on his hips. "Well, if you're so darn enthusiastic, why don't you try doing some work around here?"

"With pleasure, Dad!"

I marched right past him and headed straight for the storage room. When I returned moments later holding a box full of canned corn, Dad looked at me as though he might faint. I probably should have stopped right then because I didn't want to put my dear dad in the hospital. But I was too worked up. I had to finish the job and then some. Doing my best to ignore the stunned looks of my parents, I carefully stocked the shelves and when the box was empty I went back for more.

Five trips later, the store was filled with capacity with every kind of dry and canned good known to man, or at least this man anyway. I had to admit that I was pretty proud of my efforts.

"Well, now that the store is full, whadda ya say I go to the stock room and get that mess cleaned up?"

My father's jaw dropped and I could see my mother holding him to keep him from passing out.

"I've gotta kill that boy. I've just gotta..." He said repeating a phrase I had heard all too often.

"Why Herbert, why would you say such a thing? Dobie's working hard!"

"That's what I mean, Winnie! He wants something, I'm sure of it!"

"Oh Herbert, really! Dobie's not like that! He's a very sweet boy and-"

"The heck he is!" Dad yelled. "He wants something and I want to know what it is! But whatever it is, I'm sure as heck not going to give it to him!"

"Herbert, why are you always so negative?" Mom asked. "Just because Dobie comes in here and without a word starts stocking the store and cleans the stockroom…

Oh… I see what you mean."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Mom!"

"Well Dobie, what do you expect us to think?" Dad asked. "You're a lazy bum, Dobie. Always going on about girls! Is that all you ever think about?"

My mother and I exchanged glances. "Well, yeah Dad. What else is there to think about?"

"Ha!" My father scoffed. "I thought so!"

"But Dad, I-."

"Herbert, please! You're ruining Dobie's good mood!" Mom yelled. "Now Dobie, your father doesn't mean what he's saying, so why don't you tell us why you're so happy?"

My thoughts returned to Thalia and once again I was smiling from ear to ear.

"Well Dobie, aren't you going to tell us?"

I smiled at my father and took a long deep breath. "Mom, Dad… I'm in love!"


	11. Chapter 11

My mother clapped her hands in delight and stared at my father. "Did you hear that, Herbert? Dobie's in love!"

"Well of course he's in love, Winnie! He's been in love since he was old enough to say the word!"

"Now, Herbert-."

"No Mom, he's right. I have been in love before… or at least I thought I was." I admitted. "But I was wrong. This time I'm sure I 'm in love because… the most wonderful thing happened. Thalia Menninger asked me out on a date. To the Spring Formal!"

Mom's eyes widened. "Thalia… asked you…"

When I glared at her she smiled. "Well, that's just… wonderful! But what about Zelda Gilroy? I thought she was the one you loved?"

"Aw geez, Mom, where did you get a crazy idea like that? Zelda loves me, not the other way around! I don't now nor will I ever love Zelda Gilroy!" I didn't mean to yell but was I sore at my mother! The nerve of her, saying such a ridiculous thing!"

To my dismay, Mom lowered her head. "Well… all right, Dobie. If you say so."

"Look Mom, I'm sorry but Zelda's just not my type of girl! Now I'm taking Thalia to that dance and that's final!"

"All right, Dobie." Mom said again. "Now what is it that you wanted?"

I swallowed hard. "Fifteen dollars."

My parents' eyes widened. "FIFTEEN DOLLARS?" my mother exclaimed.

"FIFTEEN DOLLARS? FIFTEEN DOLLARS?" Dad yelled, sounding like a mynah bird that Maynard and I once encountered in a pet store. We foolishly though that stupid bird would help us pass a test. Boy, what a mistake that was! Stupid bird!

"FIFTEEN DOLLARS?" Dad yelled again.

"Dad, look-."

"No way, Dobie! No way! You're not getting fifteen dollars and that's it and that's final!"

'"But Dad-."

"No buts! Until you start doing some work around here, you won't get a dime from me!"

"But Herbert, Dobie has been working!" Mom pointed out. "He stocked the shelves and cleaned the stock room! Don't you think that's worth fifteen dollars?"

"Winnie-."

"Herbert, he's in love!"

Dad just grumbled. "Love shmove! Winnie, I'm telling you-."

"And I'm telling you, Herbert! If you love our youngest son, you'll do this for him-and for me!"

Finally Dad smiled. Underneath that gruff exterior lay a heart of gold-well, when it came to my mom anyway. Dad was just an old softie.

"What do you say, Dad? Will you loan me the money? I'll do the dishes-."

Dad sighed deeply and without a word walked to the cash register. He pushed the NO SALE button and the drawer popped open. My eyes widened as he reached into the slot and retrieved the crisp bills. "That's five, ten and five more makes fifteen."

"Gee thanks Dad, really. I can't tell you how much this means to me." The words poured from my mouth faster than I could think them.

"Don't thank me, thank your mother!" Dad grumbled. "And if you really want to thank her-and me, you'll make sure that you show this Thalia the time of her life!"

I smiled and stood tall and proud. "Don't worry, Mom and Dad. The Spring Formal will be a night that Thalia Menninger will never forget!"

And with any luck, neither would I.


	12. Chapter 12

I didn't want to admit that I was nervous as I stood at Thalia's doorstep holding a corsage in one hand and dozen red roses in the other (my idea, not hers), but how could I not be nervous? This was the biggest night of my life and I doubted that anything could be bigger, except of course the senior prom. But that was years away. Actually it was much closer, but it felt like years away. Why did getting older take so darn long?

My parents were always complaining about how old they were and how they wish they were young again. They had a point. I mean, they were pretty old. But to me they were just Mom and Dad. I still couldn't believe that Dad had given me the fifteen dollars and I knew that one day when I least expected it, that little favor would come back to haunt me with a vengeance. But I'd deal with that later. Right now I had more important things to do, such as to show the girl of my dreams the time of her life. My hand actually trembled as I knocked on the door and waited for her to answer.

And waited, and waited and waited…

After about twenty minutes, a funny feeling crept into my chest, but I pushed it away. A glance at my watch made my eyes widen and it was then that I realized that we were dangerously close to being late for the Spring Formal. The minutes ticked by and I stood on Thalia's porch, rocking back and forth on my heels. Where in the heck was she anyway?

Well now I was starting to get mad, really mad! Anger surged though me as I thought of all the trouble I had gone through; arguing with my father and mother and even working around the store… willingly! The nerve of Thalia, standing me up like this! Why I was going to be the talk of Central High come Monday morning, even more so than usual! But when I looked at my watch again and realized how long Thalia had been making me wait, my anger returned. And miraculously the door opened. I parted my lips, prepared to give her the lecture of her life.

"Now look Thalia, you've got some nerve making me wait-."

I paused, unable to continue and at that moment, all of my anger melted away. Had I known any better I would have sworn that I was looking that an angel. All right, it was Thalia Menninger, all dressed up in a light blue gown of sequins and silk. But she resembled an angel anyway. Her blonde hair hung in ringlets down her back and as God is my witness it took all the strength inside of me not to propose right then and there. My parents would have wanted to kill me of course, marrying so young, but when they saw how wonderful Thalia was, they were bound to understand.

I was still in a daze when Thalia moved toward me, like a flower opening its petals. "Oh Dobie, darling I'm so sorry for making you wait. You weren't waiting long, were you?"

I grumbled only for a second before staring into her beautiful eyes. "Thalia my darling, for you I'll wait forever."

"You're sweet." She said, making me feel lighter than air. "Now hurry up! We're late as it is and I don't want to miss one second of this dance!"

I followed her down the sidewalk, barely aware that my feet were touching the ground.


	13. Chapter 13

"Um… Dobie?"

"Yes, Thalia?"

"Dobie, what on earth do you call this… thing?"

I drove as carefully as possible, keeping my eyes on the road. After all, I had precious cargo beside me and I couldn't take chances. And since I couldn't look at Thalia, I had absolutely no idea what she was talking about.

"What's that my darling?" I asked with a smile.

"This… horrible excuse for a mode of transportation! Dobie, I thought you were going to take me out in style! I thought you were a real gentleman!"

"Well of course I'm a gentleman, Thalia! I talked my dad out of fifteen dollars and believe me, it wasn't easy! I bought the nicest corsage I could find-."

At a red light, I looked over to see her searching the front seat. "Corsage? I don't see any-."

"It's in the backseat. I got so excited to see you that I forgot to give it to you at the door, all right? And there are a dozen roses too! So what's the big idea about the transportation?"

"Well Dobie, it's not a limousine. Isn't that what I asked for?"

Oh boy this girl was the most perfect creature to grace God's earth, but this was just too much!

"A limousine? For Pete's sake Thalia, do you know how much a limousine costs? What's wrong with what we're in right now?"

"Well Dobie, a girl like me wouldn't be caught dead in-what is this anyway? A bread truck?"

"Among other things." I said, clearly annoyed with her. "It's my father's delivery truck. Dad wasn't about to let me use it but my mother insisted that I drive it so that I could show you the time of your life! And besides, who cares what I'm driving as long as we get there? Isn't that the point of a Spring Formal? A man is not judged by his mode of transportation alone!"

Boy, what a lie that was! But it was the only way I could get her to shut up! I knew I had done the trick when she looked in the other direction and for some reason I felt strangely guilty. Well, once we got to the Spring Formal, she'd forget all about it. I'd make it up to her if my life depended on it. And it did because if my father found out that this date turned out to be a disaster, he'd kill me for sure.

And so as I pulled into the parking lot in front of the Central High gymnasium, I decided right then and there that it was not about to happen. I was going to treat Thalia like a queen, no matter how much of a pain she was.


	14. Chapter 14

After I opened the door, I took Thalia's hand to help her out of my father's delivery truck.

"Thank you Dobie." She said, flashing me a smile that made me forget all about the things she'd said in the car. And when we walked into the gymnasium, I actually gasped in surprise. I'd been to school dances before of course, plenty of them, with a date I should add, but I'd never seen the gymnasium look quite so… I can't even describe it.

Actually, yes I can. It was magnificent, with silver cardboard stars hanging from the ceiling and twinkling lights (okay, they were Christmas lights but who cares?) and music. Not just any music but as fate would have it, they were playing my favorite song. It had to be a sign. Of what I don't know, but a sign of something.

I led Thalia into the gymnasium where she gasped just as I had. And then she turned to me with a look of love in her eyes. Could it be that my dreams were about to come true?

"Oh Dobie, isn't this wonderful?" She sighed.

"It's pretty great." I agreed, staring into her eyes.

"Oh, and just listen to the song they're playing!" She beamed. "Dobie we just have to dance!"

Now I was the one beaming from ear to ear. "With pleasure, Thalia my darling."

I took her hand and led her through the crowded gymnasium to the dance floor. And it as there that I put my arm around her waist and took her hand. Before I knew it we were swaying to the music. Ah, it was heavenly, dancing in the arms of the irresistible, greedy, beautiful Thalia. And when she began singing in my ear, I felt like I could fly.

"Are you having a good time, Thalia?" I dared to ask. Of course I had a reason for asking. I mean, what love-struck seventeen year- old doesn't want to hear flattering words from the girl of his dreams?

"Oh yes, Dobie! It's incredible!" She said, pleasing me with her enthusiasm. "The music, the decorations… the planning committee did a wonderful job, don't you think so, Dobie? I mean, look at this place! It's absolutely transformed!"

I tried to hide my disappointment, but I wasn't doing a very good job of it. But even so, Thalia was too busy going on and on about the darn decorations to notice.

"Dobie? Dobie, are you listening to me?" She finally asked.

"Of course I'm listening to you, Thalia!" I snapped. "You've been going on and on about those darn decorations for the longest time! Aren't you the least bit happy to be here with me? After all, you're the one who asked me to this dance!"

"Why don't you get us some punch?"

Well, now I was annoyed; really annoyed! Leave it to Thalia to completely ignore my concerns and conveniently change the subject. But of course, I didn't say a word. I just turned around and stormed off toward the punch bowl.

Little did I know that my unplanned journey across the gymnasium was about to change my life.


	15. Chapter 15

"Two, please." I said to the plain-looking girl handing out cups of punch at the table in the corner of the gymnasium. I have to admit that I felt sorry for her. Sandy Reed, one of the smartest girls at Central High and one of the few who could ever get a date, had been reduced to serving punch. I suppose that's why she was at the punch table in the first place as opposed to the dance floor. Even though she wasn't beautiful like Thalia, I decided to overlook that last semester and asked her out. I wanted to show her that looks don't matter at all to me. And then the darnedest thing happened. She turned me down! Me! Dobie Gillis! And now here she was serving punch.

"Here you are, Dobie." She said with a smile on her face. I wonder what she would think if she knew that Thalia Menninger had asked me to this dance and not the other way around. But I decided to keep quiet about it. Besides, Thalia was waiting for me.

"Thanks, Sandy." I said, taking the cups of punch. I turned to go back to my date when something stopped me in my tracks. For there, on the dance floor was a vision of loveliness. I could only see the back of her, but at the moment it was enough. Her brown hair was swept high atop her head exposing the back of her neck. And what a neck it was, adorned with a string of what looked like pearls. But that was crazy. What high school girl could afford pearls? No girl at Central High, that's for sure.

My gaze moved down to her dress which was the most incredible shade of pink. Now I'm not one for pink because that was definitely a girl's color. But on this girl… well, it was perfect! I just wish I could have seen her face, you know? That would make this vision complete.

I stood there, waiting for her to turn around so that I could catch a glimpse of her. She had to be beautiful, she just had to! With a back like that, how could she not be even more beautiful facing forward?

But just as I suspected, she was with someone. It figures right? A beautiful girl like that, spoken for. It was terrible of me to even think such a thing but I couldn't help it. Still, I felt guilty. Here I was on a date with Thalia Menninger and what do I do? Stare at another girl! Some gentleman I am! But does it really count if you're staring at a girl's back? Darn it, if only she would turn around…. I found myself hoping that she wouldn't turn around at all. At least then I wouldn't feel so guilty about-

I froze, mesmerized by the sight of her, even if it was only her back. She was dancing with someone… not just any someone, but Russ Wagsteen, the wrestling champion of Central High. Next to this petite angel, he was a giant. How these two could be considered compatible was beyond me. They were like night and day. As the music continued, he held her hand, moving her slowly back and forth. When they finally began to turn around, I held my breath. I couldn't wait to see this mystery girl up close.

But when I finally got a glimpse of her face, my mouth fell open in what was the biggest shock of my teenage life. For my beautiful mystery woman wasn't a mystery at all. For the girl I'd been staring at was none other than Zelda Gilroy.


	16. Chapter 16

I have no idea how long I stood there, staring at them. And I was only faintly aware of the dampness on my pant legs. But when I looked down I realized that the cups of punch I had been holding in my hands had fallen to the ground, splattering their contents on my new suit. Good thing it was a black suit.

I made a mental note not to tell my father right away, for he was sure to go crazy with rage. My mother wouldn't be very happy either, but can you blame me for spilling the punch in the first place? How many other guys see the girl of their dreams from afar only to have the girl turn around and they find out that it's the most annoying girl in school? It was absolutely-

"Dobie Gillis what is taking you so long?"

I whirled around to find myself face to face with Thalia. And with her hands on her hips and the scowl on her face, my angel from heaven looked more like the devil. Boy was she mad!

"I'm sorry, Thalia, I-."

"Dobie, it's just two glasses of punch and OH!" She screamed, causing several heads to turn, including Zelda and Russ.

"Thalia, what's wrong?" I dared to ask.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? Dobie just look at you! "Thalia scolded. "You're covered in punch! Your shirt, your pants! What were you thinking? How hard is it to hold two glasses of punch?"

At that moment I wanted to run to the Central High pool and sink to the bottom. "Well, I…"

Thalia sighed in exasperation and grabbed my arm. "Well, come on! The dance isn't going to last all night and if I have to dance with Scott Sezfield and Richard Larson one more time, I swear I'll…"

My eyes widened in shock. "Scott Sezfeild, the Class President and Richard Larson, the Captain of the football team?"

"Well you know darn well that's who they are, Dobie! You've seen them around school a hundred times!"

"What were you doing, dancing with them?" I demanded. "They're not your date, I am!"

"Then what was the big idea, leaving me alone in the middle of the gymnasium all by myself?" Thalia pouted. And then she gave me the saddest look I'd ever seen. I honestly thought she was going to burst into tears right there in the gymnasium. Boy did I feel like a heel. So I took her hand and led her back to the dance floor.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, jerking her hand away from my grasp.

"Thalia, I'm determined to show you a good time tonight whether you like it or not!" I shouted. "And what better way to show you than to dance with you? I know this place isn't very romantic but we can pretend, can't we? Just imagine, Thalia, that we're under the stars, dancing to the music in our hearts."

Ah, if ever there were sweeter words of impromptu poetic sentiment, I doubted they could be found. Maybe I should have written those words down; you know, in case I needed them in the future.

And it paid off in a big way. Thalia smiled and gasped in delight. "Oh Dobie that's so romantic!"

To my surprise, she threw her arms around me and kissed me. The brief touch of her lips on mine was so unexpected that I could hardly breathe. I was certain I would faint and the idea that she would revive me if I fell to the floor brought disappointment when I realized that I was still standing upright.

In a daze, I felt her take my hand and we began to dance. Or perhaps we were floating on air. Either way, I knew that there was nothing better.


	17. Chapter 17

"Isn't this a lovely song, Dobie?"

Distracted, I lifted my head from Thalia's soft shoulder. "Oh… of course it is, Thalia." But the truth was that I wasn't paying attention at all. I simply couldn't stop staring at Zelda. I won't lie to you. She looked absolutely beautiful with her swept-up hair and her shimmering pink dress. Who knew that Zelda Gilroy of all people could be anything other than annoying?

From where Thalia and I were dancing I could hardly see Zelda at all. But some crazy, unexplained force made me want to move closer to her. Thalia would have been furious if she knew the truth so I had to improvise. It took some doing but I managed to guide us gracefully across the crowded dance floor until I had a perfect view of Zelda and Russ. I tried not to stare, I really did. But Zelda looked so darn pretty that it was all but impossible.

And as I was staring at her, I witnessed something that I never hope to witness again. In fact, it was so bad that my blood began to boil.

I couldn't hear them of course but I saw them; boy did I see them! Russ had his hands on Zelda's shoulders and on his face was a look of rage that must have matched my own. Zelda was clearly trying to get away from him but he continued to shake her. And there was no mistaking how scared she looked.

If there was one thing I knew about girls it was that they were soft, creamy and delicate creatures who weren't meant to be pushed around by anyone; physically or emotionally. And it had to stop right then and there.

Forgetting all about Thalia, I abruptly let go of her, choosing to ignore the string of harsh words that poured from her mouth about my sudden behavior. And then I stormed across the dance floor where Russ and Zelda were standing. He was still shaking her, making me so mad that I had a right mind to pound him. But instead I played it cool.

I got right in his face, silently praying for mercy. "What's the big idea, Russ?" I demanded.

He didn't let go of her, but both of them turned to me in astonishment.

"Get out of here, Gillis!" Russ yelled. "This is between me and Zelda!"

"Zelda doesn't want anything to do with you! Can't you see that?" I yelled.

"What was that?" He said, probably having no idea what I had just said.

"You heard me, leave her alone!" I yelled, not caring that I was causing a scene. "You of all people should know better than to hurt a girl! What's wrong with you anyway?"

"What's wrong with me? Why don't you ask Zelda here?" Russ said.

"Russ, please!" Zelda pleaded, trying to no avail to pull out of his grasp.

"I ask her for one favor and what does she do? She waits till the last minute to tell me that she's not coming to the meet on Saturday!"

"B-but I already told you, I can't!" Zelda said, sounding almost afraid. But that was impossible. Zelda wasn't afraid of anything.

"What do you mean you can't?" Russ snapped. "Of course you can! You're my girlfriend and as my girlfriend you're obligated to do as I say!"

"NOW JUST A MINUTE!" I boldly interjected, knowing that I was risking my life by doing so. And I was right. Russ grabbed me by the lapels of my jacket leaving me no choice but to stare into his beady eyes.

"You got something to say to me, Gillis?"

"Let go of him, Russ!" I heard Zelda say. "He didn't mean it, did you Dobie?"

I could hear the pleading in her voice and could feel her tugging at my arm, trying desperately to pry his hands off of my coat. And to my horror, he pushed Zelda away, causing her to stumble. I don't know what I would have done if she would have actually fallen.

"Of course I meant it, Zelda! I meant every doggone word! Russ, if Zelda says she can't go to your stupid wresting meet then she must have a good reason!" I said.

"Yeah, well it's not a good enough reason!" He replied.

"L-look, I'm sorry but it's my grandfather's birthday and there's a big family reunion on Saturday. I completely forget about it but my mother will kill me if I don't go and-."

"Get out of here, Gillis!" Russ yelled, interrupting Zelda's plea for help. "This is between Zelda and me!" And then Russ turned to Zelda. "As for you, princess, you're coming to the meet on Saturday whether you like it or not!" He shook her by the shoulders once more and my heart broke at the fear in her eyes.

Never before had I felt so helpless. And it was wrong.


	18. Chapter 18

"LEAVE HER ALONE, RUSS!" I yelled mere seconds from showing him who was boss.

"Who's going to make me?" Russ replied.

"I am!"

But it wasn't my voice who answered. We all turned around to find Mr. Pomfritt standing behind us, his arms crossed in front of his body. "What's going on here?" He demanded.

"He was hurting her, Sir." I said, unable to look at Zelda. But as it turned out I didn't have to look at her, for I could hear her sniffling. And for a girl who hardly ever cried, it was heartbreaking to say the least.

"You were hurting her, were you?" Mr. Pomfritt was saying.

"No, I wasn't I-."

"I saw the whole thing, and Dobie is right. Now do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Well, I-."

"Well what, mister? Look, we have a rule at Central High School. No fighting of any kind with anyone on school property, whether school is in session or not! Now what were you fighting about?"

"Well, I…"

"Now don't start that again!" Mr. Pomfritt said. "I want to know what's going on and I want the truth! Tell me what is going on or there will be severe consequences!"

Russ sighed deeply. "She won't go to my wrestling meet on Saturday, sir." He said, pointing to Zelda. And to our surprise, Mr. Pomfritt smiled. "Well that makes two of you, now doesn't it?"

"What are you saying?" Russ asked; his eyes wide with anticipated horror.

"I'm saying that because of your disruptive behavior, the fact that you broke the rules and that you were causing physical harm to a student, you are hereby suspended from all wrestling meets for the rest of the year!" Mr. Pomfritt replied.

"The rest of the year?" Russ cried. "But I'll miss the State Championship meet next month!"

"You should have thought about that before you let your temper get the best of you! I warned you about this before, Russ. Break the rule and suffer the consequences. And because you broke the rules, I expect a thousand word essay on my desk first thing Monday morning about why it's important to control your temper. I suggest you get started on it right away!"

"But, Mr. Pomfritt-."

"Good night, Mr. Wagsteen!"

With an abrupt series of mumbled words, Russ stormed out of the gymnasium, pushing the door behind him so hard that it hit the wall before slamming shut.

"Thank you, Mr. Gillis, for alerting me to the problem. I can assure you, Ms. Gilroy, that Russ won't hurt you ever again."

"Thank you, Mr. Pomfritt." Zelda replied, her voice unsteady.

"Thank you, Sir and I'm sure that Zelda-." I looked up in time to see Zelda running out the door.

"Well… try to enjoy the rest of the dance, Mr. Gillis." Mr. Pomfritt said with a weak smile. Clearly the disruption had shaken him, as it had certainly shaken me. And then he too, was gone.

"Dobie Gillis what on earth was that all about?"

I turned to find Thalia at my side, and she didn't look happy. But the funny thing was that I didn't care.

"Dobie how could you do this to me?" She whined.

"Do what, Thalia? It has nothing to do with you!" I said.

"Of course it does, Dobie! It has everything to do with me! I'm going to be the laughing stock of Central High! Now take me home right away! I can't stay here a minute longer!"

I glanced at the door, realizing what I had to do. "Actually Thalia, I think you should allow Scott or Richard to escort you home. I'm sure they'd be honored."

"WHAT?" She yelled, startling me with her outburst. Boy, when Thalia yelled, she really yelled! "Well! I've never been so insulted in all my life! Goodbye, Dobie Gillis! Forever!" she finished.

And then off she went.

I stood there for a moment, watching as she quickly latched onto Richard, no doubt giving him some sob story about how I broke her heart. And then my gaze went to the door again.

Maybe I broke Thalia's heart, and I was sorry about that; really I was. But someone else's heart was broken even more and it was up to me to fix it, no matter what it took.


	19. Chapter 19

My heart was pounding as I ran for the door and pushed it open, hoping to find Zelda standing in the parking lot. But all I could see was a group of kids who had obviously snuck out of the dance hoping to spend d a few moments alone with their dates. I could have been one of those kids, floating on cloud nine as I looked deeply into Thalia's eyes. But then I remembered. I no longer had a date. If only Thalia had… oh, what in the heck was I worrying about her for when I should have been looking for Zelda?

After a thorough search through the parking lot, I concluded that I was never going to find her and if that didn't make a guy feel low and miserable then nothing would. I'm not going to lie to you when I say that not being able to find her worried me… a lot.

Oh, I know I said that she was a pain in my side and that is the honest truth, but that didn't mean that I wasn't worried about her. I am human, you know. Anyway, I had to find her and I had to find her fast. There was no sign of Russ either and that worried me even more. I shuddered to think of the things that bully was capable of.

Where in the heck was she, anyway?

I searched the parking lot once more and even walked around the entire school. Just as I was about to give up and go back to my car it hit me like a ton of bricks. Of course! Why didn't I realize it before?

I ran to my father's delivery truck and jumped into the driver's seat. I probably disobeyed every traffic law known to man on the way to my destination but I didn't care. I just hoped I had picked the right place. When I reached the familiar destination, I felt a twinge of anxiety. She had to be here, she just had to. Because if she wasn't, I had no idea what I was going to do.


	20. Chapter 20

I jumped out of the truck and headed for the park where I was greeted by the Thinker statue. It was almost like a second home, for I had spent far too much time there trying to figure out the meaning of life. But what if life had no meaning? What if all of my hopes and dreams were just that-hopes and dreams that would never come true? What if….

A faint sound brought me back to the present and I moved forward, following the sound. And it was then that I saw her, sitting alone on the park bench.

"Zelda…"

Strangely enough my heart went out to her. I couldn't stand to see her so upset and I had a terrible feeling that I was partly to blame. I stood there in the shadows, watching her for a few moments before I slowly stepped in front of her.

"Zelda…" I said again, loud enough for her to hear me.

"Go away Dobie. Just leave me alone!"

I cringed at the harsh tone of her voice but the truth was that I deserved it. And although I knew that it would make her mad, I sat down beside her on the bench. Not surprisingly she moved away from me, as far as she could.

"No, Zelda. I won't go away!" I said adamantly. "Not until you hear me out."

She looked up tearfully. "What do you want, Dobie?"

I stared at her for a moment. There were so many things I wanted; so many things I wanted to say, so many things I wanted to do. But at that moment there was only one thing that mattered. Only one thing that I could say to make things right again.

"Look Zelda, I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry I came between you and Russ. I should have minded my own business and ignored the whole thing but I just couldn't, you know? I mean, the nerve of that guy getting so mad at you because you can't go to his stupid wrestling meet! I'm sure you had a good reason but I don't blame you if you just don't feel like it because it's your right to do whatever you want. I know he's your boyfriend and all, but he doesn't own you and he certainly can't tell you what to do!"

"He-he's not my boyfriend." Zelda said quietly.

The statement surprised me more than I realized. "What do you mean?"

"We've only been going out for a couple of months." She explained. "So he's hardly my boyfriend."

I stared at her intently, trying to ignore the bad feeling that was swirling inside of me.

"But he said…"

She nodded. "Right… Well, I figured it was easier if I said we were boyfriend/girlfriend; to keep him happy. Because otherwise… He… He just… he gets so mad, Dobie! Why do boys lose their tempers like that?"

The sound of her sniffling caused me alarm. Zelda was crying and it wasn't those annoying dainty tears girls cry when they are trying to get attention. These were real, honest to goodness tears. In fact, I'd never seen her so upset. Once again I felt helpless as I listened to her crying.

Almost unaware of what I was doing, I slid across the bench until I was so close to her I could feel the material of her dress rubbing against my hand and I put my arm around her. Almost instantly she slumped against my shoulder, crying harder.

I sighed deeply, wishing I knew what to do. I'd never seen Zelda (or anyone) so emotional before. At a loss for words, I sat there quietly for the longest time. And when I finally opened my mouth, I heard her say-

"Why doesn't anyone love me, Dobie?"


	21. Chapter 21

My eyes widened in astonishment. I couldn't have heard what I thought I heard. But when her tear-filled eyes met mine, I realized that I was wrong. And the question she had asked wasn't rhetorical by any means. I could tell by the way she was looking at me that she really and truly wanted an answer. But what could I possibly say? I barely had time to even begin to think of a response when she said;

"What's wrong with me, Dobie? Am I that horrible that not one boy at Central High will have anything to do with me?"

"Zelda…"

"Is it because I'm too pushy? Too sensitive? Too smart? Witty? Funny? What is it, Dobie? I need to know! Why does everyone hate me?"

"Nobody hates you, Zelda! That's a crazy thing to say!" I yelled, suddenly furious at that jerk Russ Wagsteen for putting these ridiculous ideas into Zelda's head. It was almost as though he had brainwashed her into thinking that she was a bad person! I couldn't believe that after all he had done to Zelda, the biggest punishment he'd received was missing a wrestling meet! If I were the principal of Central High School, believe me… his punishment would have been a lot worse!

"But it's true, Dobie!" Zelda cried. "If only I'd told Russ that I'd go to his stupid wrestling-."

"Now stop right there, Zelda! You and Russ might be going steady; that's none of my business, but that doesn't give him the right to order you around and to put his hands on you! If I ever see him laying a hand on you again he's going to have to deal with me, you got that?"

She nodded wordlessly and I was going to end the conversation right there, but somehow I couldn't stop.

"The nerve of that guy, thinking that just because you go out on dates with each other that it gives him the right to shake the life out of you at a dance. A dance should be filled with romance and good times. It should be something that you're bound to remember long after high school is over; not a place where a guy can embarrass you in front of your friends and in front of the whole school."

I stopped in my tracks, dumbfounded by the fact that I was standing on my feet pacing back and forth with no recollection of doing so. And still the angry words filled my head, pouring from my mouth.

"And another thing, Zelda Gilroy, you listen and you listen good!"

"Well."

"Well, what?"

Amazingly I saw the beginnings of a smile on her face, even though I had no idea why she was suddenly happy. And when the smile remained on her face, I felt my old self returning; the one who was annoyed with her and not the one who loved… oh never mind.

"All right, Zelda what gives? Are we going to play this game all night?"

"What game?"

"The game where you won't tell me what the heck is going on! So answer me! 'Well, what'?"

"I just meant that you should have said "'Now you listen to me Zelda and you listen well!' Haven't you been paying attention in Mr. Pomfritt's English class?"

I didn't say a word, for it felt as though I was getting a lecture from my parents about the value of being able to speak proper English.

"Well?" She finally said after a prolonged silence. Oh brother…

"For Pete's sake Zelda, don't start that again!" I yelled louder than I meant to.

"I meant well, as in well… what were you going to tell me before? I'm all prepared to listen well."

In the seconds that passed, I found it hard to contain my laughter and soon we were both laughing like crazy. And then I realized that I wasn't mad at her any longer.

Darn her for being so… lovable!

"Dobie?"

I stopped laughing and forced myself to return to the discussion at hand.

"Right. Well, I was just going to say that you can stop all this talk about being smart and funny, sensitive and pushy. I mean, you are all those things but now… well, I guess it took a Spring Formal for me to realize just how pretty you really are; with your hair swept up and your beautiful pink dress. If that jerk Russ can't see how… beautiful you look then he's the loser!"

And then I heard the sound again; the sound that had repeatedly broken my heart.


	22. Chapter 22

"Aw, Zelda, for Pete's sake, don't cry again!" I groaned. "My parents will think that I had a lousy time at the dance and I did. But my father gave me fifteen dollars to show Zelda the time of her life and-."

"Did she?"

"Did she what?"

"Have the time of her life?"

I looked down at my shoes. "She probably is now, wherever she is. Probably with either Scott Sezfeild, or Richard Larson. But you know what, Zelda? I don't care!"

"Darn it! I knew this would happen!"

I looked over at her in astonishment.

"You knew that Thalia would dance with another guy at the dance? But how could you possibly-."

"Darn that Thalia Menninger! I can't believe I wasted my time with her!" Zelda was saying. "I even brought her a chocolate malt at Charlie Wong's Ice Cream Parlor with the money my father gave me for helping him in the garage! I was saving it for... well, it doesn't matter now. It's gone."

My heart raced with anticipation, for in mere seconds I was going to ask the question that I'd been pondering for days. And never before had I been so afraid of the answer.

"Zelda, can I ask you something?"

I couldn't believe how small my voice sounded, like someone else had taken over my body. What was wrong with me? I'd never had a problem with talking to girls before, ever. Especially Zelda Gilroy.

"Of course, Dobie. You can ask me anything."  
Well that certainly wasn't the answer I was expecting, but it made me smile just the same.

"Zelda, please don't be sore at me but the other day Maynard and I saw you talking to Thalia at Charlie Wong's Ice Cream Parlor."

"Dobie, I'm sorry. I-."

"I'm not mad at ya, Zelda! Just tell me one thing."

"All right."

"Zelda, what in the heck were you telling her? It's bad enough that she complained all the way to the dance about having to ride in my father's delivery truck, but then she went and danced with other guys after she told me to get us some punch! She made up some sappy excuse about how I was taking so long! It's not my fault that Sandy Reed is the slowest punch server in the history of punch servers!"

"I never meant for that to happen, Dobie! I promise! All I was trying to do was to tell her what a great guy you are. How you're always looking out for Maynard and always nice to your parents and even to me… Well, sometimes anyway."

Gee, what a way to make a guy feel lower than ever! At this rate I'd be in China trying to dig my way back to the United States! But at least she was honest. I hadn't been nice to her, at all. And there was nothing I could do but apologize, even though I was pretty sure that she wouldn't accept my apology.

"Zelda, look… I didn't mean any of the things I said to you, all right? You're… a wonderful girl."

To my amazement her face lit up like fireworks on the Fourth of July. And to be perfectly honest, I was pretty happy too.

Well, if those few words were all it took to make Zelda happy, then by the time I finished saying what I wanted to say, she'd be the happiest girl in the world. Or at least I hoped so.


	23. Chapter 23

"Dobie, what are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that everything I just told you is the honest truth, even if you don't believe me."

Slowly her head raised and her eyes met mine. "Really?"

"Well of course, Zelda! You're all that and more! You're smart, funny, and… well… beautiful… and if people can't see that then they must be crazy!"

Again I heard sniffling. Oh brother this was getting so annoying… in a sweet kind of way.

"Aw, Zelda why do you have to keep crying? I'm trying to make you happy, not upset you like-."

Suddenly my breath caught in my throat and it didn't take me long to realize what was happening. Zelda was kissing me. Not just any kiss, but a genuine kiss, like in the movies. Actually it wasn't like that at all. This was a thousand times better. And when the kisses ended we drew back from one another, our gazes locked.

"Zelda…" I said breathlessly. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I love you."

Now I had heard those words before; hundreds of times, in fact. But now… I smiled and brushed a lock of her hair from her forehead, surprised at how soft her hair was.

Do you mean that, Zelda? You really love me?" I dared to ask.

"Of course I love you Dobie. I've always loved you. But if you don't love me then I can live with that."

"Well I can't." I admitted unable to stop staring at her. "Zelda, I do love you and maybe I haven't always treated you like I should. I've yelled at ya, ridiculed ya and a dozen other things that I'm not proud of. But that's going to stop right now!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that from now on, I'm going to be the best boyfriend that you've ever had. I'm going to open doors for you, send you flowers and candy and call you on the phone. Every night!"

"I'd like that." She said smiling as I brushed a tear from her cheek. "But will you do something else for me first, Dobie?"

"Aw, anything Zelda. Anything at all."

She rose from the bench and took my hand. "Take me home?"

If words had wings they would have lifted me higher than the clouds and I didn't hesitate to offer her my hand.

"Zelda my sweet, it would be my pleasure."


	24. Chapter 24

Although the drive to Zelda's house took no time at all, it felt even quicker than that. And I can say with the honest truth that when we said goodnight at her doorstep and I turned to walk back to my father's delivery truck (which, I should add, she rode in with no complaints whatsoever. In fact, she looked like she was having the time of her life!) I missed her like crazy. This, in itself is crazy because I've never missed any girl before. Not even-

"Dobie?"

My heart fluttering, I turned around and saw her walking down the pathway toward me.

"Yes Zelda?"

"Will you call me tomorrow?"

I smiled and leaned to kiss her forehead. "Of course I will. Goodnight, my fair Zelda."

And once again I turned to go to my father's car. But something made me turn around again. "Oh, wait! I forgot something!"

"What did you forget?"

I sighed, wishing I didn't have to do this; break her heart just when she'd given it to me. "I-I can't call you tomorrow, Zelda. I'm sorry."

As I expected, her smile dropped. "Oh… Well, I suppose you don't have to call me. It's not like we're officially going steady or anything. I'll see you at school, Dobie."

"Wait!" I said again, gently grabbing her arm. Oh brother, she didn't understand at all! "I can't call you tomorrow because I have to work at the store all day. I hate to do it, but I owe him the fifteen dollars he loaned me to take Zelda to the Spring Formal. It's going to take forever to make that kind of money, but I have to do it, Zelda. I'd love to call you when I finish working but it's going to be pretty late."

"I don't mind." She said with a grin.

"You don't? But what about your family? Won't they be sore, hearing the phone ring in the middle of the night?"

"They'll understand. They've got to!"

"Well… all right." I said, feeling myself smiling. "If you don't mind a late phone call, I'll phone you as soon as I'm finished, all right?"

"Actually, I have a better idea."

"You do?"

"What time are you going to start working?"

"Oh, pretty early. If I don't start before sunrise, I'll never get all my work done."

"I'll be there, bright and early, before sunrise."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Why would you want to do that? The store isn't even open at that hour and-."

"I'm going to help you."

"Help me?"

"With your work."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course."

"But why?"

She moved closer and put her arms around me, kissing me softly before resting her head against my chest. "Because I love you."


	25. Chapter 25

I've heard girls tell me that my words filled their hearts with song, but I never thought I'd be on the flip side of it. Wow, what a feeling it was! I was so deliriously happy that on impulse I grabbed Zelda and kissed her and then picked her up and twirled her around. The laughter that followed made me happier than I ever dreamed.

"Dobie, what are you doing?" She laughed when I sat her down again as gently as a fallen snowflake. And in response to her question, I couldn't help but grin.

"Something I should have done a long time ago."

After one last hug (and a few more kisses), I headed for home, missing Zelda all the way there.

When I got there the store was dark, and anxiety set in, for I was way past my curfew. Dad would be livid and might even follow through on his repeated promise to "kill that boy". But I was too tired at the moment to explain. I'd tell them the truth tomorrow, but somehow I doubted that they would believe a word of it. Even I didn't believe it and I found myself praying that what I had just experienced wasn't a dream. Because if it was I wanted to sleep forever.

With a yawn, I turned out the lights of the store and made sure that the front door was securely locked. And then I left a note for my dad, thanking him for the money and for letting me use his truck. The fact that I was thanking him for anything would surely result in a trip to the emergency room, but it was worth it, right? To see the look on his face when he read my note? After he recovered, of course.

Wearily I climbed the stairs and in the privacy of my room, I quickly got ready for bed. As I climbed under the covers my eyes landed on the bookshelf where my Central High Yearbook was nestled among comic books and a bunch of other books, most of which I had no intention of reading.

I reached for the yearbook and quickly found my class. And then I flipped through the pages until I found her name: Zelda Gilroy. I remembered one of the first things she said to me, in Science class, about how we were destined to be together because our last names were so close. Perhaps she was smarter than I gave her credit for.

"I love you, Zelda." I said to her smiling image in my year book. Soon I could say it in person and I had a lot of lost time to make up.

I turned out my bedroom lamp, intent on falling right to sleep, but do you think that actually happened? Of course not! All night long I tossed and turned, thinking about Zelda! Now why couldn't I have been thinking about her during school? I mean we saw each other all the time!

I was still pondering this thought when my eyes became heavy and I felt myself drifting into slumber.


	26. Chapter 26

By 4:30am I was awake and fully dressed for work in my jeans and plaid shirt, the one that Zelda once said made me look like a movie star. Whatever that means. I've never seen any movie star wear a plaid shirt. But if Zelda thought I looked like a movie star, that was good enough for me!

When opened my bedroom door, I could hardly wait to get to work. It was strange feeling but I relished it just the same. However, in order to work hard, one must have a good breakfast. I was no cook and I doubted that I could make a lavish breakfast like Mom always did, so I opted for the next best thing; cold cereal and milk. After finishing my breakfast, I cleaned my dishes and returned them sparking like new to the cupboard. And then I headed down to the store. When I got there, I stopped and looked around in amazement.

I'd never been in the store this early, not when the sun hadn't even begun to come out. Well, unless you counted the times that I'd snuck down here for a late-night snack. Oh sure, Mom always kept our refrigerator well-stocked, but can you blame a guy for wanting his pick from a million different items?

But now was no time to be looking for something to eat. There was work to be done. I pulled my apron over my head and looked out the window, mesmerized by the sight of the full moon. The light it created streamed into the window, creating a path across the tiled floor. And it was strange how beautiful it looked. This may sound completely crazy but I found myself wishing that Zelda were here with me, witness to this beautiful sight.

With a sigh I headed for the stockroom and grabbed a box cutter from the shelf. I'd been working so diligently that I barely heard the knock on the door. When it came again, a little louder this time, my head rose in surprise.

I put down my box cutter and went to the door. As I opened the door, my heart skipped a beat. For there in front of me was the girl I loved.

"I'm sorry I'm late." She said with a grin.

Overcome with love, I hugged her tightly, barely able to let go. And the kisses that accompanied that hug were nothing short of heavenly.

"You're right on time." I said reassuringly. "And you're beautiful."

Even in the moonlight I could see her blushing. "Dobie, I'm wearing jeans and a pink shirt. I'm hardly beautiful."

I smiled and kissed her again. "I beg to differ, my fair Zelda, for thou art lovelier than a full moon on a star-filled summer night."

She laughed, playfully trying to pull out of my arms. "We have work to do."

"You're absolutely right." I whispered. Silently I took her hand and led her into the store, beckoning her to follow me into the stockroom. When she slipped my mother's apron over her head, I had a vision of what could be our future. And it was wonderful.


	27. Chapter 27

"Where should I start?" Zelda asked.

"Why don't you start putting those cans on the shelves and I'll keep opening boxes?" I suggested, unable to stop imagining us doing this very thing when we were years older. I'd seen my parents do it hundreds of times, although usually it was accompanied by my father's grumbling about how he wouldn't have to work so hard if his son would help out once in a while. And I wondered if I'd be saying the same thing about my own son someday.

My son… it seemed like a lifetime away when I'd have my own kids, but it was definitely something I was looking foreword to.

"All right." She said, grabbing two cans of smoked salmon. "But first things first."

I stared at her in confusion, but that confusion quickly disappeared when she gave me a quick kiss.

We worked like bees, opening boxes and filling the shelves. I was barely aware of the time until I realized that there was only one box left to open. And finally we were finished. I walked into the store, amazed at Zelda's handiwork. Every label was perfectly aligned, and even the price tags were strategically positioned. And if that weren't enough, the cans and boxes were in perfect color harmony. It was the most amazing transformation I'd ever seen.

Sometime later the effects of our hard work began to take their toll on us. We sat down on two wooden crates and I leaned my head against the wall, while Zelda sat next to me, her head cradled against my shoulder. Slowly my eyes began to close and soon we were both sound asleep.

Suddenly I heard footsteps and the sound of my parents and their usual bickering. Or perhaps it was a dream…

"Winnie, I don't care how much you love Dobie! I love him too, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm out fifteen dollars for work he didn't even do! That boy has got to learn to take some responsibility!"

"But Herbert, he's in love!" Mom was saying. "Doesn't that mean anything to you? He's a fine boy and he works hard and does the best he can! Just because-."

Her gasp brought me awake and I lifted my head, focusing on my surroundings. "Oh… Hi Mom. Dad."

"What's going on here?" Dad demanded, suddenly realizing that the store looked different.

"What do you mean, Dad?" I asked.

And then panic struck. "Winnie! Call the cops! We've been robbed! Where are they?" He was shouting.

"Where are what, Herbert? Just calm down!"

"Don't tell me to calm down! Can't you see what's happening here? We've been robbed! The boxes of food! They're all gone!"

"Herbert, that's ridiculous!" Mom said as she walked around to inspect the premises. "Who on earth robs a store and then leaves it... cleaner than it was before. Herbert… look at this place! It's absolutely…"

"I know it's a little different and Dad I know you like things in a certain order, but I like Zelda's color coding system better, don't you? It will definitely make things easier to find."

"If you don't like it, I'll change it back, Mother Gillis." Zelda said. "I'm sorry Father Gillis. I was only trying to help."

"It's… fine, Zelda." Dad said, making me feel strangely proud. "But will someone please tell me what's going on here?"

"Well Dad, it's a long story but it all comes down to this. I can't tell you how much I appreciate your loaning the money to take Thalia to the dance. Things didn't turn out the way I expected them to at all, but I learned a valuable lesson. Two lessons, actually."

"What did you learn, dear?"

"I'm glad you asked, Mom. First of all Thalia Menninger is not the girl I love and will never be the girl for me. She's greedy, cruel and she complains non-stop. Dad, you should have heard her complaining about having to ride to the dance in your delivery truck."

"She did, did she?" Dad said. "Well then… she can just go take a flying leap off-." He paused when he saw my mother's stern look. "Um, what was the other lesson you learned, son?"

I turned to Zelda and kissed her cheek. "I learned that money doesn't buy love. And if I had to choose between love and money… well, I'd choose love."

My mother began to cry and hugged both Zelda and I in one enormous hug. "That's beautiful, dear."

"Look, Dobie… You didn't have to go to so much trouble around here, cleaning the store, putting everything away. But I want you to know how much I appreciate it."

"It was the least I could do Dad. I-."

Before I could finish, he wrapped his arms around me. Imagine, my dad, giving me a hug. And after all the trouble I'd caused him. It was the most wonderful hug I'd ever received. Except for the ones I'd gotten from Zelda of course.

"Thank you Dobie. And you too, Zelda." He said. "Now why don't you kids go upstairs and have a real breakfast? Anything you want and your mother will be happy to make it for you. And then relax in front of the television for a while. You must be exhausted. After lunch I'll give you some money and you can go to the movies. My treat."

Zelda and I exchanged surprised glances. "Gee Dad, that's really nice of you. Thanks a lot. Believe me, we won't forget this."

"I certainly hope not." Dad grumbled, despite the smile on his face.

"Well, we're off to find something for breakfast." I called to my dad. But as soon as I put my hand on the doorknob that led to my home, I heard Zelda's voice.

"Dobie, wait!"

I turned in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"There's… something I need to show you… In the stockroom."

Her request surprised me. "The stockroom? But we were just in there and-."

I felt her take my hand and lead me past my parents into the stockroom, where we were suddenly surrounded by cans and boxes of every color, brand and size.

"All right. What did you want to show me?"

She grinned and put her arms around me. "Move closer, okay?"

"Sure." I said leaning forward.

"A little more."

"Like this?" I asked, barely able to move in the small space.

"That's perfect!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks, but what in the heck is so important that-."

The kisses she showered upon me were even more wonderful than all of the others and we were lost in our own little world.

I hardly noticed that my parents were watching us in astonishment from the cash register. But as immersed in the moment as I was, there was no mistaking my father's words to my mother. "Winnie? I've gotta hug that boy. I've just gotta."

"Now dear, there will be plenty of time for that. He's busy hugging Zelda right now. You can hug him later! Now let's go upstairs for breakfast. "

"You know, Winnie? I've always liked that Zelda Gilroy." Dad said as he and Mom headed for the stairs that led to our home. "I hope she comes around more often."

I looked at Zelda and smiled. "I hope so too."

THE END


End file.
